The Notes, The Ballads and the Kiss
by NotesandRoses
Summary: An Entertainer who loves to sing and dance and sometimes, do forbidden acts to get what he wanted. Women, money, fame, dreams. For a man who lives a sinful life, he dreams a lot and also, fails a lot. Until he cross path with a British man who enjoys being alone. Not only that he helped him straighten his life, he also taught the Entertainer how to fall in love. Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

I move in America to finish my studies and the address given to me was unclear, because of that I stumble into this hidden bar where entertainers present with their skill in dancing and that's how I met him. The performance was beautiful, two men dancing on the stage as the music goes on, working on the pole with ease and perfection… I'm suppose to leave this place since clearly this is the wrong building but for some reason that blue eyed man caught my attention.

"Do you want to take a seat, Sir?" One of the waiters asked and then Arthur quickly said no. Right after that he venture towards the door,but he did look back to gaze at the blue eyed for the last time until he reach the door and finally stepped out. He stayed in the hotel that night since he couldn't find the apartment he's suppose to stay in. Best to look for a new one instead if he wants to settle in before school days starts. Exhausted from the travel, Arthur Kirkland went to bed after doing his nightly routine, you know, taking a bath, brushing teeth, and putting on his PJs. The next day he continue his search for an apartment, he's ridiculously picky when it comes to this because of his expenses so it needs to be somewhere close to his College school and transportation if he wishes to have part-time job. Just imagine all the obligation you have to tackle- being an adult is pretty much difficult without anyone guiding you. He receive a call after a few hours of putting up a search ad in the internet- lucky or not, it is vacant ...but expensive.

"Too expensive." He said dryly after meeting up with the apartment owner. Quietly hoping that he will lower the price. "It's the last one and if you want something cheaper, sad to say it's all taken and the only available ones are located 2 hours drive from this place." This is crucial… This is his only chance to have this apartment but his current budget, it wouldn't fit. "Look, boy. If you're that desperate then why not look for roommate? The room has two bedrooms, you can ask a friend of yours to stay in and share the expenses." Good solution but there's a wee bit of a problem- he's new here.. No friends yet. Forever alone… But he can find a solution for that! Putting up a list in the internet will do the trick, he's certain that there are people out there who are willing to share, right?

"..Okay, I'll take it."

"Good! Now, I want you to sign these papers."

"Alright.." Somehow a small part of him scream that he will regret this.

* * *

"Good God, my back hurts!" Arthur exclaim after carrying the heavy boxes. Moving in early so he can start cleaning and arrange everything in place. It will be a long day and task must be done before he post something in listing that regards to looking for a roommate. Glasses in place, mask on, Arthur start his day by vacuuming the carpet and it took it hours to finish- this unit is huge, too huge for his liking and that explains the expensive rental. Two huge bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and a kitchen. One month cost him his whole allowance! Good bye lunch money and grocery if he won't be able to find a room mate, unless he works two part-time job but if that's the case.. His studies will be at risk.

He's always the type who works hard and even push himself to the limit. Never have the time to mingle with others or go out to meet new faces or even fall in love.. How can he? Arthur prefers reading books while staying indoors, he rarely socialize unless it's necessary and all the time he wear those huge baggy clothes. Messy sandy blonde hair like he just got out from bed, he wears huge glasses and his cheek- pale skin but with freckles here and there. Schoolmates back in England make fun of his look but this gentleman would say nothing- he already accept the fact that he's not good looking and accepted the truth that he will never find real friends.

People come and go. They became your friends for a reason- they want to copy your homework, find you useful- then once school year is over they forget about you. Arthur detach himself from those kind of individuals.. He may respond to them, smile to fit in the society and once done, he will revert back to his old self.. The Arthur who only desire to be left alone in his own world. "Done." Finally the unit is clean, furniture in place and now it's time to post in the listing. He made rules of course.. "Let's see."

_Someone who enjoys cleanliness_

_Can give privacy_

_Comes home on time unless working in the evening_

_No pets (For now)_

_No guest unless discussed_

_Share in all expenses. From rental, electricity, water and grocery (50/50)_

_Shares chores._

_More will be added in the future._

That's it. He add photos of the apartment and lastly his contact number before he hit send. "Now to wait." If his new roommate will be someone who enjoys causing trouble, he'll kick his bloody arse out for sure.

* * *

Stupid alarm… It was too early for our brazenly sexy Hero, Alfred F. Jones. A hand snaked from the the bundles of covers in the hotel room to slap the clock to shut up. Just as he did, the other side shifted about and a slim male crawled out, heading to the bathroom, leaving the other cold and alone. Half awake. It was the two from the night before. Both with sunny blonde locks and lightly tanned skin. Fit and lanky. They were brothers, contrary to what their dances lead people to think. Twins really, but they were overly comfortable with one another.

"Mattie… bed…" But the smaller of he two had already climbed into the shower. The second emerged, bedhead something fierce and dull baby blue eyes. He had a hard time sleeping that night, for some reason, the panicked and cute man who had locked his gaze the night before was bothering him. In a way, he wanted him to come back. The violet eyed male distracted his brother from his thoughts quickly.

"You need to find your place, my apartment would be too small if you're staying here and gonna make your break, Alfred." Matthieu leaned against the wall, eyebrow cocked as he stared at his over tired brother. "You're really trouble some. Check the papers and listings. I have to go to work." He walked to the dresser, putting on neat clothing and brushing his hair. "Check the listings, Al." With that, he left. Leaving Alfred to flop on his back, staring at the ceiling and setting up a mailing list for Apartment findings.

"Expensive… too far… run down… creeper.. Way too close.. not attractive enough.. boring.. boring! Ugh!" He sighed and dropped his phone on his chest. "Lame."

Annoying. Everything during the day. Alfred enjoyed the pure and bliss of the night. Sins can be committed, lies are shown, everyone the same. Human, longing for another human. It made for good money. Still, for the path he desired, he would have to trample with the best of the liars in the world. He lugged himself to the bathroom to shower and ready for the day, without shame, he walked around the hotel room naked, grabbing clean clothes to wear, bootcut jeans, sneakers, tight long sleeve shirt and a vest. There. He grabbed his guitar case and left for his first 'gig', an old cafe, dark with a small stage in the corner. Alfred was really the only talent they had and he worked two nights a week, a total of $40 and two free meals. It was better than nothing, and it got his real name out there as a singer, not an entertainer named… well, we'll save that for later.

A few hours later and Alfred was slumped over the table in the back of the cafe with a heavy sigh. Taken off stage because of poor turn out. Half pay. This sucks! At least he got his meal. With the economy so bad, this job wasn't brining much and his night gig was only bringing a portion of what it should. People pay still, but not as much as they used to. They want more for less now! Like he would even sell his body for less than a Franklin. This was lame, he didn't even have friends that he could hang out with on slow nights like this. He and Matthieu had grabbed all they wanted and left home on the eve of their 18th. Now Mattie was better off than he, a happy little bird with his jerk off of a boyfriend. Alfred sighed and took a swig of his drink- which only happened to be a smoothie, but just as he did his phone beeped with an email. "Probably spam." Still, he took it out to check. To his surprise it was a high rate apartment offer That was one he passed up the other day because it was way too expensive.

"There's… rules?" He read them over and burst out laughing. "It would be just like with Mattie, but with my own room- AH! It's HUGE!" He leapt up, the cafe owner giving him a strange look. "S-sorry, I found an apartment." The man chuckled and shook his head, letting Alfred have his moment. Which ended with the lanky man running out of the cafe with his guitar to go back to his hotel to make this call. In fact, he sat on the bed staring at the number. "What if it's an old guy? Well, won't hurt to look." Send. The receiver pressed to his ear as he waited for the click and a accented hello.

"Hiya! I saw your add for a roommate, I was wondering if it's still open. If so, I was wonder what the rent would be around?" Hopefully this was it. He was getting tired of that 'college' routine of him having to sit outside the hotel room while a sock hung from the door.

* * *

Exhausted. That's what you get for cleaning this giant unit in one day and even move in the furniture in place, at least he doesn't have to worry about organizing his possessions. His clothes are in the closet, books in shelf and the empty unit earlier transformed into a new home, a cozy one. Now I have to contact my brothers and inform them that I'm well, those sods tend to worry too much… Hmph, treating me like child. Not really but the thought of letting Arthur explore this dangerous world frighten them. They're not babying him; it's just that… this world is filled with dreadful people and Arthur might breakdown if someone manage to shatter the barrier he carefully built. He's well reserved, honest, and vigilant and smart- one wrong step and he will fall. All his effort will be gone and his mind will be stained with muck. "Arthair? Did something happen?" That would be his older brother, Alastair, he's in Scotland at the moment and working hard for his slowly growing family. He got married last year and had their very first child, you know Parents, they work until their bones get worn just for the sake of their offspring. "Can't I give you a call that is not for emergency reasons?" Sighed. "Alastair, I found an apartment and it's a decent one."

"Not those thing in slum?"

"You know I would never stay in such place, right? Yes. Nothing compared to that.. I will send you photos of my place and the address so you can visit if you wish— I have to go, someone's in the other line, I will call you again— tomorrow, alright?" He hang up before Alasdair throw a word or two, not that he's being rude. Just that sometimes his older brother gets too chatty—err more like nosy, asking him questions here and there, poking about his love life and many others. He's just being protective but sometimes it gets in your nerves, you know? No time to rest.. Arthur push himself to sit up on his bed, soft bed to be exact and it took him a full minute cheering about how lucky he was to have this unit. Good bye stiff bed, good bye smelly neighbors and hello new place. "Hello, Kirkland speaking." Said too cheerfully, he smacks his head mentally for being chipper. The caller might think that he had gone bonkers or worst.

"Hiya! I saw your add for a roommate, I was wondering if it's still open. If so, I was wonder what the rent would be around?"

Judging by the caller's voice, he's most likely in his twenties. "Yes, it's available… Rate here is 1.2k so we're going to pay that 50/50, that already includes the facilities here.. Gym, pool, dance hall…" Why would anyone use a dance hall anyway? Well suppose it's for those who enjoy having classy time with their love ones. "If you wish to become my roommate, I hope you read the rules.. I'm quite strict when it comes to that. Anyway, how about you come here to check the apartment? I will show you around." The man in the other line sounds chipper and straightforward.

Alfred bounced on the edge of the hotel bed with a happy hum as he listened to the other man. Wow, he had a really thick accent, he must been someone who had recently moved here. Even better! That means that they'll be pretty cool to get along with for a while. "Alright, I can afford that easily." It has a gym! That's great, he needed to keep his figure for that other gig. "Yeah I read them all up, the only thing is the being home on time. I have a job that runs from around 8pm to anywhere from midnight to 3am on there." Alfred looked around the hotel room, eyes catching on the huge mirror on the wall. He looked himself over in it then frowned. I want to start my own life. He bit down on his lip and looked away, staring down at the floor. "Look. I really am interested in this offer. Would it be alright if I stop by tomorrow afternoon to possibly seal the deal and talk more rules if needed."

Was he desperate? Yeah a bit. He really wanted to start his own name, to get out there as Alfred. He needed a home, a fresh start. To be closer to school. Everything would start to fall into place after this. This was the first step. "Anyways! I'm Alfred, and you can call this number if you have any questions as well, other than that I'm excited about this tomorrow! There's a cafe in town if you feel uncomfortable being in the apartment alone."

He can pay his share easily, well that's what the man said and Arthur want nothing else but that. "Good.." Tomorrow, Arthur hum while musing on his schedule- he need to do some groceries tomorrow but he can do that today. "Alright, tomorrow- no.. There's no need to meet up somewhere else. I'm kind of in a hurry so having a roommate is a must, I'll send you the apartment address after the call. Drop by during lunch time?" He can cook, of course he can! He's been living all by himself for years now. Those rumors about British men couldn't cook is all bollocks and Arthur here is a living proof of that- just don't ask him to cook any French cuisine or he will strangle the life out of you. "Let's continue our talk regarding your schedule tomorrow. Alright, Alfred. I will be expecting you."

The American fell back on the bed with a happy hum again. "Yeah! Meeting up to check the Apartment would be good. Thank you for your time. I appreciate this." He's being very polite about this. Well, he had to this was basically a business deal. "Thanks! Bye." Click. Alfred nibbled at his lower lip and stripped off his clothing, dialing another number on his phone and leaving it on the dresser while he pulled on another rather tight outfit.

"Hello? This is Matthew!"

"Mattie!" Oh, his other brother replied with a low grunt. "Come on, be nice. I wanted to tell you that I found an apartment, up by the two schools." Matthew sounded chipper now, happy that his brother had finally found a permanent residence! "Anyways, I'm getting ready and will be at the bar in a bout half an hour. I'll see you there?"

"Where else would I go?"

True enough. They said their goodbyes and Alfred grabbed his hat and jacket, marching out the door. He was in extremely high spirits. Having a living opportunity opening up was amazing! It even cut his mind from the strange man that he had locked eyes with yesterday. It wasn't a big deal that they had gazed at each other, but the heated look in the green eyes was something fierce. That was his full reasons for being distracted by him that night. "Oh well. I hope my roommate is nice and not too stuck up. Or nosy. That would be trouble." He pulled the heavy steel door open to the back of the bar, greeting the bouncer as he did. Another night. Another game.


	2. Chapter 2: Roommate

Like every night, Alfred and Matthew were the center of attention. Only unlike the night that Arthur had stumbled in, Alfred was singing the lead. Voice tantalizing the crowd and luring men and women to send money his way. Actually, since Alfred was happy, his energy filled the room, bringing everyone to fall into the same pace or happiness. That was good. The profit they brought it was near record breaking! Around 2AM, Alfred and Matthew were sitting together on the couch, both have their hair wet from sharing a shower after the show, counting the tips they had gained that evening. Alfred made enough for two month's rent! He's lucky that the customers earlier are from a famous and booming company. The twins laughed together happily and walked home after eating dinner, a take out cup of hot chocolate in hand. They walked and chattered, all the way up to the motel room, them entering the dark room. However, once they walked in, the brothers seemed to just crash and burn, like every night. The lights were left off, cups dropped in the garbage can, door shut and locked completely and then, then dropped on their bed, right to sleep.

Alfred didn't wake up until 10AM the next day, him weakly wobbling to the shower to wake up fully. Half an hour later and he was yawning while sliding on his clothing, different from yesterday. This time it was kakis, a short sleeve shirt, a vest and sneakers again. His phone went off. The cafe, They had a big guy there who wanted to hear Alfred sing! Could today get any better?! Alfred grabbed his guitar and ran out of the motel and all the way to the cafe. Ten to noon, Alfred was shaking hands with the record guy. He wanted to help Alfred get into the industry, and by that, he was going to send Alfred to college with recommendations for the music program. Then he was going to meet with this guy when he was ready. Perfect!

Almost! He was late. He quickly excused himself, explaining it was a housing importance, and then left quickly. He checked his phone for the address and searched around a bit until he finally arrived. Ten after twelve. He knocked on the door, and greeted this person with a ginormous grin. "Hiya! I'm sorry I'm late, I had to stop at work for a bit."

* * *

The door opened to reveal this freckled, green eyed blonde. He seemed slightly familiar, but Alfred could's place it. He tilted his head to the side then let it go. Judging by the accent in person, his potential roommate must have just arrived from overseas, so there was no possible way he could have ever met him. "Heya! I'm Alfred, thanks for taking time today to show me the place!" Cheerful as ever- maybe even a bit more than normal. His blue eyes had just caught the size of the apartment and the area it would be in, not to mention what apartment building this was! Swanky- expensive, and Alfred was gaga over it before even seeing the rest of the place! He was basically ready to just say 'I'm in! Lets do this.' So luxurious, and amazing rent at that.

While Alfred is all excited and ready to take the room, Arthur remain staring at the boy while holding the door open. He expect someone he never met before but the funny thing was, this person, his soon to be roommate, turns out to be someone he bump into- well, not really formally introduced but still… "Come in, I'm glad you found the place quickly." Whatever happened in that hidden bar, that brief stare during the nightly performance, Alfred had probably forgot. In Alfred's line of work, faces will be forgotten quickly for he always meet new ones every hour. People who long for attention and entertainment, people who wish to forget about the real world then sink into the dreamland of sins. A world full of secrets and scandals but Arthur will be kind enough not to talk about Alfred's profession, it's none of his business and that sort of thing is considered personal. Arthur is that kind of a man, whatever personality you present in front him, fake or not, he will accept it whole heartily. We all lie for a reason. Some lie and pretend to be somebody else to keep their sanity intact while others, they simply want to start anew. "I just finished cooking lunch, we can talk about the expenses and schedule while eating but first, let me show you around."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Living room, well obviously." Smile faintly at his own flighty demeanor as he wheel about by his heel and swing an arm to show him the lovely room. They proceed to the next one, just right next to the living room. "Kitchen- I already bought fridge.. Although we need more kitchen wares but my brother already send a package. Hopefully it will come within this week… Now right this way." He tilt his head to the direction before he walk towards the door. "This will be your room, mine is in the other side of the flat." Oh the excitement in Alfred's eyes. So far the man remain silent but Arthur can feel the eagerness. With a hand on the knob then twist, the door went open. "There's a bathroom inside so there's no need for you to come out butt naked and storm into your room to hide.. That happens to me back in England several times, nearly made me go bonkers."

Alfred's eyes widened, a bed, a wardrobe and a in room bathroom. "I know this is too much to ask but I dislike seeing posters on the wall. Portraits are fine but banners, posters or other bollocks that needs to be glued or taped on the wall is just… Messy to look at."

"It's cool, I won't hang messy things in the room, I promise." Alfred moved past Arthur while the fellow gave rules about posters and things as well as guests.

"Guest are allowed but you have to inform me first.. I don't want to walk into my apartment with a, well.. Unsightly event on the couch or wherever that catches your fancy.. Like what I said yesterday, you can use all the facilities, there's no need to pay membership since we're renting here but you have to follow their rules- proper attire.. Gym, pool, dance hall….. They have a recording studio too, although I'm not sure why they have one here but can be a good way to unwind."

Alfred made a bee-line for the bed, dropping down on his back with a cheerful giggle, rolling side to side as well. "This is perfect!" A real bed! But, did Alfred look like he was the type to just have sex anywhere that was convenient? He hoped not- even if it was partly true, given him being riled enough. He smiled a bit and sat up, his hair sticking up a bit from the rolling and skipped out of the room then Arthur closed the door. A bed was exciting, but so was food, and Alfred was nearly always hungry. Also he wanted to hear more. A recording studio and musical rental? Perfect. Really perfect! This was the place, Alfred wanted to live here so bad, even if the roommate seemed a bit stuck up on it. If he needed anything he could get it framed, it wouldn't be that bad. "About the guests, It would probably just be my twin brother. I don't have many friends here right now since we just moved a few months ago. He's a sweet kid and wouldn't cause trouble anyways." He wasn't touching the sex thing with a forty foot pole, it was just a good idea to let those things slide away.

See? The American did not throw a question like 'Have we met before' or anything close to that. Perhaps Arthur got the wrong person, it was a bar after all- the lights are dimmed and the place gives that strange ambiance, like an illusion that reflect your most desired. However, those blue eyes did remind him of that man but no longer, he let it slide, this is not the time to look back and he rather not ask and offend his guest. He's a gentleman, not a rowdy bastard that would pry on a person's life.

Giving a strict rule, people may consider Arthur as strict but you would understand if you're in his position. This flat is signed under his name so all the consequences will be intended for him alone. Alfred will be his responsibility now, it is best to tell him every rule and if this lad fail to follow it, he may kick him out.. Nothing personal, this is like hiring someone in your company, you expect that employee to behave and follow, and if he misbehaves you may dismiss him to save your dealing. Alfred's excitement surprise him though, this is the first time he sees someone so happy about moving in, mostly new faces he meet back in London are depressed or exhausted from looking for a new place. If not.. Disappointed about their new found roommate… Why? They expect their flat mate would be a tad good looking, an eye candy but sadly Arthur is… Well.. Simple… Not to mention his pale skin is littered with freckles in which some people find it unattractive. "Are you alright?"

The entertainer sat in his seat, nearly bouncing with excitement, eyes large and a huge smile that could probably cheer up even the saddest of persons. "Yeah! I'm just really excited." Having a roommate, was that like a friend? Best friend? Maybe they could watch movies together and tell each other about their day, have snowball fights in the yard, carpool to school..! There he goes, getting more excited again. That and Alfred here held no care if his roommate was totally attractive, just better than pig faced or something, as long as they had good hygiene. Personally, he found Arthur to be mildly attractive- good looking, but that stiff attitude. He'd be better if he would relax a little and enjoy life. But they weren't here to look for someone attractive to live with. To be honest, having someone not in your 'type' as your roommate would be better, less of a cause for emotions to fall into play.

"I'm glad that you like the place.." The gentleman with captivating green eyes said with a quiet voice, but not a whisper. With a pale hand he grab the seat, pull it out from the table to occupy it. "Relatives visiting is no problem at all but please do to inform me… And I would like to meet your twin brother as soon as possible. Don't be alarmed, I have my reasons.. I must know who to contact in case of emergency or someone to approach if you—Well, had gone missing without note." Can he be more uptight? "Just being cautious, is all.. I hope you don't mind salad." Lunch is simple but Alfred appreciates it. Arthur pick up his own fork to eat, not piercing the veggies though since that ruins the fresh taste of his meal. He would scoop up the greenery instead.

"Of course! Mattie is a little worried about me 'n so I think that you can ease his fussiness. We're twins an'-" Oh great, now Alfred was going to babble off again, "We look really similar but I'm the hotter one, while he, the cuter one with longer hair an' pretty violet eyes. He has a paler skin than mine too… Sick as a kid. BUT He's very smart, an' soft spoken an' just the cutest thing that has ever graced this earth!" Whoa, brother complex? Probably. They really only had each other to trust for the longest time. To Alfred, getting his own life on the road as well as protecting and taking care of Mattie himself was more important than anything else, since Mattie took care of him for a long time when they left home and even before.

"From your tale it sounds like you're really fond of your twin brother. I can't wait to meet him then." Twin brother. Now Arthur is curious.. That other man on the stage the other night look exactly like the other but possess a purple-blue eyes. Alfred match all the hints- that familiar feeling, those eyes- even though they're not seductive looking like the time he stumble into that bar. There are resemblance and ridiculous coincidence.

"You'll love him for sure! Anyway- I'd love to take the room as soon as possible. Ya see my brother is kickin' me out and, well it's kind of embarrassing. I need to the room, desperately but if you think I'm not qualified, I totally understand."

He's talkative but Arthur doesn't mind at all, on the contrary he loves listening to other people's adventure or thoughts. He would even listen to their complains.. He's more of a listener or observer, rather than the one who do the talking. Alfred made things…. Interesting by the way he talk, throwing his hand here and there, gesturing his words and his face full of expression. It was amusing."We pay rental here monthly. You don't have to worry about the excess days; it's already been taken care of." Tanned skin, bright smile, blue eyes and hair sunny blonde—anyone would think that he's a famous celebrity with his God blessed look. "If you want, we can buy groceries alternately, we should plan how much we should spend a day… But that can wait when you move in… I'd take that your decision of moving in is final? We should arrange your schedule of moving in so I can help you."

"Wait, is that a yes?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"That's cool! I can pay for the first month now so ya won't change your mind. I have my checks with me, or if you want cash, I can hit the ATM. Also, I can move in any days but Friday and Saturday." They were the most busy, and he couldn't afford missing one of those days really. "An' Tuesdays at noon I work at the cafe down the street, playing guitar and singing. I don't really want to miss that, since they were so kind to ask me to keep coming on those days." A boost in their business really. "As I mentioned on the phone, I have a late evening job. I hope this wouldn't be a problem, as I am hoping to take your offer up and move in as soon as possible. And oh, a roommate agreement or just the verbal one?" Alfred bit his lip some and turned his head down, stabbing some of the vegetables with his fork and taking another bite, something to keep him from continuing to babble all over.

"Written.."

The American's head tilted slightly, eyes softening. Oh yes. That was very attractive, even to this man. It was like a curse, American's hearts beating for any type of accent. Especially when the person in question hailed from England. Even for Alfred, maybe even more for him. It was like a soother, and here is calmed down the American's excitement here.

"As for the rent.. Give it to me when you move in." He can move in any day? That's good. He needs to get this done before school days start. It will be hectic to worry about your new roommate to settle in and at the same time, worry about collage. He needs to focus here and reach the society's expectations. "Tomorrow.." Arthur said, lifting his gaze again. "It's Sunday tomorrow. I you can, you may move in tomorrow morning, I will help you in carrying your belongings. If your twin brother is available, do invite him in."

"Yeah.. Mattie is basically the one person I can rely on. He's never let me down and is always there when I need him… and I for him." A special bond that can't be severed between these two brothers- no matter what albino dickhead one is sleeping with. Alfred hoped he didn't scare off the Briton on the idea of being roommates just because he was a bit of a talker, the man seemed to be rather quiet about the whole thing, and it made him a little worried here. Thankfully Arthur began to talk again, but not of what the American was hoping for; It was on his job.

"You mentioned about a job.. During late nights."

Their eyes met, blue full of worry and quickly Alfred's gaze lowered along with his shoulders. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his life style, after all, it was perfectly legal entertainment, and he's never gotten completely naked on stage- or else they would lose their certificate for the bar. It was just a controversial thing, and well… a lot of people looked down on it. "Usually between two am and three… I'll make sure to call if it's later than three or earlier than two…" Wow, his voice and excitement pretty much faded away to embarrassment.

"I don't want to pry with your personal life. I don't care what job you're in or what kind of people you mingle with.. Just make sure you come home after your shift or perhaps contact me if you will be coming late. I know I sound strict but I hope you understand why I'm taking these measures."

"I understand. Thank you for your concern." Polite once more. He finished the meal offered- hey, if was made and wasting the delicious food would be bad, and smiled across the table once more. "Mattie's gonna be watching sports tomorrow, but I'm sure I can get him away from the hockey for a bit." Maybe with a few broken bones, the other might join them before the game though. "I don't have any work tomorrow that I really know of. I'm usually free in the morning anyways." His teams didn't make it to the further football season, no reason for him to keep watching. "This is great!" He stood up and offered his hand to shake. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

Arthur is slightly envious. To have brother hanging out with you, treating you kindly and spend time with you in anyway possible. Sadly Arthur needs to leave Britain to study here in America, sure U.K. offers good education but they are currently having difficult times when it comes to employment. Many people migrate to U.K. now to work and companies prefer hiring those who came from the other country, not because they're hard workers but their wages are in minimum, unless they're regulars and are in high positions of course. Here in America, however.. They're looking for potential people and employment keeps on increasing because of the new businesses. If he's lucky, he can find a great job here- if not… Then perhaps he will try his luck somewhere in Europe. "Good, I will be expecting you two tomorrow then.. How about 9 o'clock?" he finish his meal, empty his cup then wipe his lip with the napkin.

"9 o' clock sounds perfect. Thanks for the food and all that. I'll contact ya tomorrow."

Arthur stood up and wipe his hand clean before taking Alfred's huge ones for a handshake. Alfred's hand was surprisingly warm and completely engulf Arthur's slender hand. Alfred is a tall lad, charming, full of smiles and well- frankly speaking, handsome… While Arthur is the complete opposite. This man… He has everything that Arthur wanted to have. If only he can be like him- perhaps being this man's roommate can help boost up his personality? To be bold and charming, like a sun. "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Alfred… Errr.. I'm afraid I haven't introduce myself.. Thousands of apologies… It's Arthur Kirkland." He said, hand still held by the other. "Just call me, Arthur.."


End file.
